Mark of the Robin
by KikotheZebra
Summary: What would happen if our favorite little bird got marked? Follow Robin and our favorite House of Night characters as discovers his true destiny, and the role he will have to play in saving the world. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please review if you don't like the title! Don't read if you don't like slash! Slight Zoey bash, but only for short while. Future romance.
1. Marked

**A/N: This is my first story. Please anyone who reads this review. criticism is appreciated because it will help me be a better writer, but try to go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HON or YJ WARNING:Barbara smash**

* * *

"Hack, hack!" Dick Grayson a.k.a , had a cold. To anyone one else this would be quite ordinary, but to the sidekick of the Batman, it was like saying pigs could fly or hell had frozen over. It was just impossible! "Hack, hack 'cough'." Dick tried to hide that second cough by pretending to get some crud out of his eye.

The team was being debriefed by Batman:well, more accurately, _Aqualad_ was being debriefed by Batman. The raven 13-year-old had never really gotten over the fact that Kaldur was leader of the team and not him. Even though he had suggested him for team leader, he couldn't help but be a little jealous. "'cough,cough' ACHOO!" That last sneeze caught the attention of his best friend, Wally West. Getting a questioning look, Dick gave the red-haired teen a comforting smile. They had known each other for almost forever, so Wally obviously knew when something was going on with him. But, hopefully, that would throw him off Dick's trail.

The next day, Dick was walking with Barbara Gordon, one of his friends, to their algebra class. Barbara still wondered how a 13-year-old got into a tenth grade algebra class. Thus, this was the reason she was talking about it with him. "I mean, seriously? You must be a genius because you get it and you're not even _in_ the tenth grade." She had said this while getting her book out of her locker. The hallway was deserted since they were already late. '_I hope that Bruce doesn't find out. He's still on my case about that failed history test.'_ Dick thought as he let another loud, mucus filled cough. This was the seventh day of his cold. Usually colds lasted only two or three days.* _'Maybe I should let Alfred look over me...'_ That was when Dick Grayson saw the vampire standing behind his friend. Technically, they were called vampyere's, because unlike their mythical counterpart, they were alive.

What truly freaked the teen out was that the vampyere was looking right at him. _'Tracker' _He thought, remembering from biology that a vampyere wouldn't be in a human domain like a school without a good reason. He looked straight at me, pointed and said, "Dick Grayson!Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" His forehead exploded with pain as he collapsed to the floor. Faintly, Dick heard Barbara scream his name.

When he came to, his head throbbed, and his cold was worse. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Barbara had tears in her eyes and seemed to be trying not to have a breakdown. Dick sat up and let out a wet cough and attempted to comfort his friend. "Dont cry Babs," He attempted to thaw the icy stillness in the hallway that came with him being marked. "You know I hate it when cry..." The teen reached for her, but she flinched away from his touch as if he was covered in a repulsive liquid. Or maybe it was just him that was untouchable.

Dick reached for her again but this time she backed up, fear prominent in her eyes. A rush of sadness coiled in the young heroe's stomach, realizing his friend's betrayal. Before they could say anything, the bell rung, signaling the end of school. Kids rushed out of the classrooms, eager to get to their buses or cars. Barbara melted into the crowd, probably glad to escape his gaze. Quickly, Dick picked himself off the floor, put up the hood of his blue sweatshirt, and melted into the crowd himself.

Dick's plan was to get home, explain what happened to Bruce, and hope he would work things out. On the city bus, he went to the back seat, and crouched down so that no one would notice him. Once he was home, he went straight to the bat cave, knowing that Bruce would be there. As he had guessed, Bruce was crouched in front of the computer, filtering through some old investigation files. "Bruce?" Dick called out to his adopted father and mentor. Bruce didn't respond, but he knew the heroe was listening. But now, he needed Bruce's full attention. The teen swallowed hard and said in a softer voice "Daddy?" Maybe it was the childhood name that made his paternal instincts kick in, but Bruce looked up from his sorting. "Yeah Dick?" He took a deep breath, and flipped up his hood. The kind look on Bruce's face instantly hardened when he saw his blue crescent moon outline mark on his forehead. A million thought's were racing through Dick's mind. _'What if he hates and disowns me? What if he says that I'm a monster? What if...What if...'_

But there was only one thought in Bruce Wayne's mind, and when he said it, he instantly loved his adopted father even more. "Pack your bags. I'm taking you to the house of night.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Bwords and Crazy Pervs

**As usual I do not own HoN or YJ**

* * *

When they arrived in Broken Arrow,Oklahoma, Dick's coughing was worse than ever. That just seemed to make Bruce more tense. But the closer they got to Tulsa, the better Dick started to feel. Finally, at 12:53 in the morning, they arrived at the House of Night. Dick looked up at the castle like building and felt his stomach clenching from fear.

When they got to the gate, they were met by a beautiful woman with long auburn hair and moss-green eyes. A swirling blue crescent mark framed her face. She looked like an adult female version of Wally. Wally..._'What did Bruce tell him? What did he tell the team?' _Dick was jarred out of his thoughts when the beautiful vampyere spoke. "Welcome to the House of Night. My name is Neferet , the Hight Priestess." Neferet seemed to pulsate power and authority. It wasn't hard to wonder why people were so afraid of vamps.

They followed Neferet onto school grounds. It seemed completely deserted and mysterious, like a horror movie. Dick instinctively leaned into Bruce. As if reading his mind, Neferet turned and gave him a comforting smile. "The campus is rarely this deserted," She gestured to the quad they were in. "It's a full moon ritual tonight, so most of the students are in Nyx's temple. In fact I should be getting there myself." The vampyere looked at her watch. "I'll have my High Priestess in training, Zoey Redbird, show you around. Until then, your father can get you settled in." With that, Neferet was gone, and Bruce and Dick were n their way to the dorm. "They ran out of room in the boys," Bruce said when he opened the door to the girls dorm. Dick held back a groan of annoyance as he and Bruce walked inside.

The inside wasn't what he expected. Huge pastel bean bags littered the floor which surrounded a t.v. playing a muted rerun of Full House. To the right was a kitchen stocked with every type of healthy food you could imagine. They stood there for a minute, and Dick realized that this was where they would part ways. Struggling to hold back tears, Dick threw his arms around the only father he'd ever known since he was 9. Bruce hugged him back, and the teen could tell how hard this was for him too. "If you ever need me," Bruce told him when they broke apart. "Call me any time." Dick sniffled and just nodded, knowing if he talked he would get down on his knees and beg his father to take him home.

Then he was gone, and Dick was trudging up the stairs exhausted physically and emotionally. So as soon as he got to his room, he plopped his stuff on the floor, barely noticing the blood-red sheets.

* * *

Dick was having a wonderful dream about riding a pony over a huge river. But he missed and ended up getting soaked. That was when he noticed that he really _was_ getting soaked. "What the-" Was all Dick managed to say before he found himself hitting the ground. Hard.

"That's what you get for sleeping in my bed, you crazy perv!" A snooty voice reached his ears as Dick picked himself up off the floor. When he stopped seeing stars, he saw that the voice belonged to a tall, beautiful fledgling girl with long honey colored hair and angry look in her crystal clear blue eyes. If Dick was straight, he would've been falling all over himself around her.

Instead, he blushed softly and mumbled an apology. The girl's angry expression seemed to soften as she saw how sad he was about going through a school/species change. She took a deep breath to calm herself and offered a hand to him. He hesitated for only a second then accepted her hand. "Sorry about yelling at you. I'm not having a good day." Dick saw how truly sorry she was and smiled at her. "It's fine. I'd be pissed too if some random guy was sleeping in my bed." The girl offered a smile of her own.

"Oh and by the way," Dick was about to go dry himself off in the bathroom when the girl's voice stopped him. "My name is Aphrodite Lafont."

Aphrodite and Dick went downstairs just as girls were entering the commons room. He had switched into a sky blue turtleneck and black skinny jeans, while she was rocking the traditional school uniform paired with a red undershirt. She had told him that he would get the boys uniform later that night- day- whatever. "Can you be anymore of a hoe, Aphrodite? Sneaking boys up to your room is an all time low, even for you." Aphrodite had frozen when she heard someone say that, but her face remained blank.

The voice had come from a medium height girl with long raven hair. What really made her stand out was the filled in crescent mark and completed tatoo around her eyes. But she wasn't a fledgling, Dick could tell. She was surrounded by a girl with short blonde hair, a baby-faced guy with dark hair, and two girls behind her, one black and one with pale blonde hair to her waist. Suddenly, he was filled with anger. What the heck made it okay to assume that they were doing something up in their room? "And who the heck are you?" He asked coldly. "I'm Zoey, leader of the dark daughters. This is Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, Erin-" Dick cut off her happy babbling."I don't want her your life story sweetie. I'm just really curious about why you're being such a b-word* to Aphrodite." Apparently no one was expecting that response since everyone gasped and Aphrodite turned to stare at her roommate. It took all of his energy to not burst out laughing at Zoey's bewildered expression.

"Wha-what?" Dick rolled his eyes at her. "Let me try to simplify it for you," He walked right up to her without any hesitation. One thing Dick could not stand was people assuming stuff about others for no particular reason. "Why the heck do are you assuming that I was doing stuff with Aphrodite? 'Cause I don't care who the heck you are or whether you're Nyx's favorite. No one, and I mean **no one **messes with my friend." She reeled back from the malice in my voice, and before anyone could react, I grabbed Aphrodite and dragged her out the door.

On the way to library, Aphrodite was quiet. With a sinking feeling, Dick realized he may have embarrassed his only friend.** If **they were even friends. "Why did you do that?" Aphrodite had asked him when they got to the library. Dick gave her a comforting smile. "Who the heck does she think she is?" "Some one exclusively blessed by Nyx." Was her response. It was then that he remembered the completed mark on her face. In his heart, though, he knew that Zoey was being unfair to Aphrodite.

"That doesn't mean that she gets to be a b-word* to people and not get away with it." Aphrodite chuckled. In the library, they looked for Dick's textbooks. Aphrodite explained to him that he could either choose drama class, visual arts, or voice for an elective. He considered himself a good singer, so he chose voice.

By the time they were done, it was almost dawn. Dick collapsed on his bed and fell asleep instantly, happy that he had made a new friend.

* * *

**Please tell me how it was. And sorry about posting that random chapter. I'm still trying to figure out this website. REVIEW!**

**P.S. I don't like to use swear words, but Dick didn't actually say b-word. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm REALLY sorry about not updating. I haven't been to my Dad's house in awhile and there's no internet at my mom's house. Anyways, I do not own House of Night or Young Justice.**

* * *

Like he had suspected, Zoey was queen bee on campus. And if he had ever intended to be popular at school, that possibility was gone now. Kids stared and whispered at him and Aphrodite. Occasionally, they would hear a cruel jeer at them. Aphrodite froze when she heard "slut" but didn't respond. Dick felt bad for getting his only friend here caught in the crossfire. But most of his attention was drawn to school. The classes were incredible;vampyere history was so vast. It shed light on many human myths. For example, the Greek story of the gorgon? She was actually a high priestess with an affinity for earth. Dick supposed she could turn people to stone when she got mad.

Voice was better than he expected. Barely any of his tormentors were there, only the kids that faded into the background. The assignment for this week was to do a song that described who you were. After truly going inside himself, he decided to sing "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera. When Aphrodite had to study for a biology test, he went down to the auditorium. The only lights on were on the stage, and no one was there. Dick put down his sheet music and slid the CD into his boom box. He took a few deep breaths, and when the music faded in, he began to sing.

**"Seems like it was yesterday, when I saw your face.**

**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away.**

**If only I knew, what I know today."**

The thirteen year old let hurt feeling pour into his song. The sadness at leaving his friends, the pain at being away from the only father he'd known the last few years, the agony of going through such a big change.

**"I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away,**

**Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes.**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do, to hear your voice again,**

**Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for, blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do.**

**And I hurt myself, by hurting you."**

The music stopped and all could be heard was clapping. Dick spun around to see a tall man at the doors of the auditorium. When he looked closer, he could see it wasn't a man, but an older boy. He painfully reminded him of his surrogate uncle Clark, with the slight curl in his hair and the sapphire blue eyes.

"Sorry, I hadn't realized there was someone already here." He gave him a sweet half-smile that was accentuated by his strong jaw. The boy introduced himself as Erik Night, and they sat down int he front seats.

Erik had come into the theatre to rehearse for a big acting competition coming next month. Dick vaguely remembered a group of brainless fourth formers gushing about how the Tulsa House of Night was being represented by "the steamy hot Erik Night". Him and Aphrodite had mocked them with glee over a bag of Cheetos(a fifth former boy smuggled in junk food and sold it all over campus). A few times, pain had flashed through her sky-blue eyes, but he chose not to bring it up.

Dick had to admit, the girls had been correct on their description of him. He was tall, about 6'2, with muscles bulging against the dark fabric of his t-shirt. His handsome face seemed more of a man's than a boy's. '_I wonder if he likes 5 foot ex superhero's...' _Before could think any longer, a phone rang. Erik took an iPhone out of his pocket, his chiseled face lighting up when he saw who it was. "Hey, Z!" Dick ran through the people he knew whose name started with z, and his blood ran cold. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." _'Maybe they're just friends?'_ Dick thought weakly. "Yeah I love you too." Well that hope died before it was born. Dick kept his dark eyes trained on the music sheets in his hands, trying to ignore the burning tears trying to escape. '_God, it's not like you were planning to marry the guy.' _Really, he was just upset that, like always, a super hot guy would fall for a pretty girl despite how she treats others.

"Hey, I've got to go." Dick nodded his head but wouldn't meet his eyes. When there was silence, the teen turned to see Erik had already left. Dick wrapped his arms around himself, sighing sadly. He glumly wondered if he would ever find a guy that could like him "that" way. Erik probably wasn't even gay, seeing as he was dating Zoey. Dick put it out of his mind and tried to concentrate on the song. He found he needed to work on putting power into the high notes, as they sounded pitchy.

The fledgling walked back to the dorms when he had finished modifying the notes to his voice. Suddenly, he heard a sigh coming from his right. Thanks to his heightened hearing, Dick was able to follow the sound to a shocking scene.

Zoey had the strap on her tank top, exposing the blue swirling marks on her pale skin. Standing next to her caressing the tattoos was..."Oh my god..." he muttered when realized it was the Poet laureate, the same Poet laureate that was kissing a trail up her neck. His arms pulled her to him, their lips meeting. Zoey's skirt hiked up, leaving her legs bare. Dick was frozen with the realization that an adult vampyere, a _teacher_, had a sexual relationship with a student. He had only seen that kind of stuff in tv shows. Slowly, white-hot anger flooded through him. How dare Zoey insult him and Aphrodite by assuming they had fooled around, when she was screwing_ a teacher_! He gritted his teeth and stalked away from the tree he was hiding behind. Dick thought about how him and Aphrodite would get back at her. Not only for being a huge hypocrite, but for cheating on Erik!

When he reached his room, he paused to have a small coughing fit. '_Probably just getting a cold..._' he thought before laying down on his dark blue sheets and turning off the lamp next to him. Since Aphrodite was asleep, they would plan sabotage tomorrow.

* * *

"Hack,hack!" A brunette girl sitting next to him turned to glare. The past few days his cold had got worse. This hadn't gotten in the way of telling Aphrodite everything that he saw. They were torn between publicly exposing her and black mail. While outing her may be sweet, they had no solid proof. It was bad enough he was having a coughing fit, but this was one of the classes he had with the _enemy_. Zoey's veil of long dark hair hung in front of him. It made Dick grit his teeth he despised her so.

The teacher was talking about a complicated algebra equation when a bad fit took over. His hacks could nearly be heard over the teacher's voice. Several kids turned their glares to him. He blushed profusely and attempted to quite his coughs. But when he pulled his hand away, all Dick could see, was red.


End file.
